You Thought Wrong: A Tabimara story
by Nighty999
Summary: Tabitha and Amara discover Pietro is dating both of them behind the other's back! What will they do? Why, get back at him of course! The antics are insane and the boy is toast!


_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. _

**You Thought Wrong**

"Pietro, you're making me blush."

He slipped an arm around Tabitha's shoulders as the credits started rolling. "I'm just telling the truth. You look great tonight."

She smiled and stood up. "Movie's over, let's go."

"Want to go somewhere else before I drop you off at the institute?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I just wanna go home and jump into bed. I am so freakin' tired right now." She shrugged. "Besides, I promised I'd take Amara shopping tomorrow morning. Can't do that if I'm sleeping."

"Amara?" Pietro stood. "You're taking her to the mall tomorrow?"

"Yeah, right before her date," she said. "I gotta get her a new outfit and some appropriate makeup if she's going to see a boy."

He nodded and started the trek out of the theater, dodging people bustling around with their popcorn and empty sodas. "I... didn't know she had a date."

"Yeah, I was surprised to. I mean, she's so shy."

"Yeah."

"Come on, move it!" Tabitha shouted at a group in front of them. "What is your problem?!"

...

"Do you really think I look good?" Amara turned around in front of the mirror. The dressing room was small and being crammed inside with Tabitha was making her nervous.

"I think the guy is gonna go ga-ga for ya, babe," Tabitha grinned and folded her arms. "You look fantastic."

She nodded, trying to hide her face as she felt it burning up. "I guess you're right. I'll get this then."

"What about the skirt?" Tabitha held it up. "You didn't try it on yet."

"No time," Amara said, pulling her own shirt back on. "I'll be late. He wants me to be at the food court in twenty minutes..."

"Alright, alright, don't fuss," Tabitha laughed. "I guess you're in a hurry."

Amara nodded. "Yeah."

"Is he cute?" Tabitha stood and followed Amara out of the dressing room. "Have I met him?"

"Yeah, you have," Amara said. "I mean, you would think he's cute... but I was really surprised when he asked me out. I mean, really. I think I died a little bit."

Tabitha laughed. "Of course you did, sweets. My girl, the nervous wreck."

"I'm not that nervous," Amara protested. "And don't call me sweets."

"Why not?" Tabitha put an arm around her shoulder as they approached the check-out desk. "It's what you are."

Amara smiled a little and started to pull out her wallet, but Tabitha stopped her.

"No way, I'll pay for this," Tabitha said. "I made you pick out all of this expensive crap. The least I could do is fork over the cash."

"Thanks!" Amara brightened.

Tabitha smiled at her.

Amara, meeting Tabitha's gaze, suddenly looked away, feeling her cheeks warm up again. She couldn't explain why her chest was tightening up and she couldn't breathe correctly. She turned away and pretended to look at the candy shelf, to hide her distress from her friend.

How could Tabitha make her feel this way...?

"Yo, Earth to Amara," Tabitha put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, every thing's paid for. Let's get you changed."

Amara nodded and followed Tabitha. She brushed the thoughts out of her mind and smiled. She had a date with a really cute guy. She told herself to keep focused.

...

The two of them sat in the food court waiting. He was half an hour late, and the distress was starting to show on Amara's face. She continued to scan the crowd, looking for him, waiting and hoping he wasn't going to stand her up.

"He's not coming," she finally whispered sadly, putting her head down.

"He'll show up," Tabitha said. "We did not just spend twenty minutes in a mall bathroom fixing you up for a guy who would stand you up."

"I should have known better," Amara said. "Like he would really want to go out with me. I'm so stupid."

"Amara," Tabitha said, touching her shoulder. "Don't say that. You're really pretty. I don't know any guy who wouldn't be lucky and happy to have you."

Amara shook her head. "You don't get it."

"I get it," Tabitha said. "Look, tell me his name and I'll kick his ass for you."

Amara sighed. "Like I said, I should have known better. Pietro is a rat, he was probably messing with my head."

"Woah, _Pietro_ is your cute date?" Tabitha stood up.

Amara nodded. "I know, stupid, right?"

"But Pietro is dating _me_," Tabitha muttered. "We've been going out for weeks now."

"I didn't know that!" Amara stood up too. "He told me he only had eyes for me!"

"He said that to me too," Tabitha growled. "That's why he's not here... he didn't want me to see him. I told him I was going to be here with you until the date showed up."

"But... I'm sorry Tabitha, I..."

"You don't have to apologize for shit, Amara," Tabitha said. "I am so going to kick his ass back to freakin' Poland."

Amara put a hand on Tabitha's arm. "Wait, Tabitha... I have an idea..."

Tabitha looked at her in surprise. "Amara?"

"We could get him back," Amara said. "We can make him sorry for what he did."

"Like how?"

Amara smiled. "We could pretend like we don't know and string him along, get closer to him..."

"And then screw him over," Tabitha laughed. "Perfect! My girl knows how to play!"

NEXT: Pietro's car!


End file.
